


Letters From Thedas ~ A Companion to 'The New Ways of Old Gods'

by JulianGreystoke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 2D Art, Art, Astlyr's Skyhold, Continued, DLC, Danger, Drawing, Drawings, Elves, Esther Jones - Freeform, Excerpts, F/M, Family, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Fereldan, Hannah Jones - Freeform, Mages, Magic, More - Freeform, Siblings, Sisters, Slaves, Templars, The Anchor, The New Ways of Old Gods, Thedas, War, Writing, addition, continues, decleration, diplomancy, extended, extras, missives, more tags will be added, paintings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianGreystoke/pseuds/JulianGreystoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What became of Astlyr's Skyhold after she became a Teyrna and settled the matter of the Old Gods?  Until I can write a full story, we have these: Letters from Thedas to keep you informed.  I'm calling it 'All The Repercussions That are Fit to Print!'</p><p>Join us for the correspondence of a world still in turmoil.  Love letters, missives, decelerations of war!  Don't miss a single one!  I will also share art that I have done of Astlyr and company in her version of Thedas.</p><p>These letters are meant as a 'free DLC' of sorts for the story 'The New Ways of Old Gods'.  I highly, highly recommend you read those tales before reading these!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Family

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know, I would love to write more, longers stories of Astlyr, her world, and the continued tales of the Thedas her adventures created. However, I am trying to be disciplined and work on my original fiction at the moment. So I shall at least give you these letters and hope they bring you some entertainment until I can create more full stories.
> 
> I do not know if I will have a proper upload schedule for these. I suppose it depends on interest. If not one reads them, then I'll be creating them just for me and I can upload whenever I please. If you find that you enjoy these 'letters' give me a shout out and let me know!
> 
> Don't forget to check out the adventures of King Alitair's two squires in their debut short stories!

Cullen,

The news has managed to reach us, once again no thanks to you. Were it not for Skyhold's many scouts and the news of your successes we'd never hear anything of you at all!

One of the agents we encountered let slip that you and our new Teyrna are... how can I put this? Having relations? Or are you courting her? Honestly, Cullen, you leave the Templar order, join the Inquisition which saves the land twice in a row, and the next thing I know you're stepping out with a Qunari! I only know this 'Astlyr' by reputation, but that is intimidating enough.

Since she has clearly captured your fancy I can only trust that she does not share the reputed cruel nature of her species. As she has been made Fereldan's first teyrna in years, and is clearly trusted by the king himself, I can only say: I must meet this woman! You shall simply have to visit us Cullen, OR we shall come to you at Skyhold. I shall meet her, dearest brother, rest assured.

The rest of your family is also eager to see the Inqu-- Teryna Adaar as well. You have piqued our interest, brother. You've been warned.

~ Mia

 

Mia,  
We'll come to you. DO NOT drag the family to Skyhold.

~Cullen


	2. A Missive From an Empress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another letter from Astlyr's Thedas. This one not as friendly as the last...

Your Grace, Divine Victoria,

It has come to our attention that you no longer have purview over the actions of one recently titled 'Teryna Adaar'. We are most displeased to hear this news, as we have come to understand that the elves which recently fled our land will not be returned to us. To find that this withholding of our citizens is not only sanctioned, but encouraged by your King Alstair (in whom we already had very little faith) has only dismayed us further. Please be advised that we strongly encourage you to speak to Teyrna Adaar, as she seems to hold you in some regard, and convince her of the dire folly in which she finds herself.

We will not recognize her new title, and as she is no longer Inquisitor, we challenge her right to the fortress known as Skyhold and its surrounding mountain range. We feel that King Alistair had no business granting such graces on a woman who was a stop-gap leader at best during a time of war.

We hope to hear a favorable response from you,

~Empress Celene Valmont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to know that not everyone would be happy with Astlyr's choices, or Alistair's for that matter.


	3. Astlyr of Skyhold (ART PIC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all I'd also have pics for you in among these little scribblings!
> 
> The mountain BG isn't mine. I tried to paint one and it looked shitty. The one I used is from globe-views.com. Otherwise this pic is mine all mine. I had such fun painting the horse!  
> Astlyr and her mount, Smoke, ride out of Skyhold in this alternate scene from chapter 38 of 'The New Ways of Old Gods'.  
> I went with something different for the chapter, but I still loved the image. Cullen, Fen, Dirthamen, Ghilan'nain, and Cole should be with her, but I liked her better by herself...and I was lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see these pics right when I upload them, plus keep up with other updates from my strange self? Follow me on FB right here!  
> https://www.facebook.com/Emily-Luebke-Author-283743888311991/timeline/?ref=bookmarks


	4. Somewhere Only We Know (ART PIC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pic for you all. Sadly I forgot to crop it before I posted. I apologize for that!
> 
> Any Old Gods fans still around? Here's another pic for you! Sometimes Fen'Harel needs a break from being a god and spends some time exploring the woods with his good buddy Astlyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna keep up with my shenanigans?  
> There's a link for that!  
> https://www.facebook.com/Emily-Luebke-Author-283743888311991/timeline/?ref=bookmarks


	5. Of Tevinter

Inquisitor Adaar,

Consider this your first and only warning. You will return, forthwith, the escaped slaves you are harboring. If you fail to comply, the Tevinter Emperium will break off any diplomatic ties with Fereldan and will send the forces necessary to reclaim our property.

The Magisterium

~~~

Skyhold sends its greetings to the Magesterium, but also reminds them that the elves which now reside on our lands attempted to wage war against us. As you are so quick to point out that many of these elves are from your lands, you should be pleased to know that we harbor no ill will against you for this aggressive act on your part.

Also know that Fereldan does not allow slavery and does not recognize the ownership of humans, elves, dwarves, qunari or any other intelligent race. Therefor these elves are given asylum here on our lands, and it has been granted. We feel we have been exceedingly merciful, considering the deadly intent of the attack on our military stronghold.

Lady Josephine Montilyet of Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tevinter isn't happy, but did Josie just lay the smackdown again?!


	6. Wolf God (ART PIC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel in the form of Daveth wearing the outfit from the trespasser DLC.
> 
> I can just imagine Astlyr and Fen's conversation.  
> "What on earth are you wearing, Fen? A wolf skin? Isn't that a tiny bit literal, wolf god? And those pants? Tight enough?"
> 
> "Hush up. I like it."
> 
> Honestly, I had trouble finding pics of the whole costume, so the legs probably aren't right. *Shrugs*


	7. The Master Author

She stood upon the crimson field, dark eyes seeking keenly for any sign of danger. Death spread before her like an ocean of blood and pain and she was a sentinel against it. Though her heart was struck through with the sharp pangs of deadly loss she pressed onward. Into the char and decay of this shattered building that had once been a haven of holy grace.

She was the warrior. The strong right hand. The fear that chills an enemy to his core. And with her shield she protected those around her. Enfolding those in need under her steely wing. Her tongue was sharp as an adder's, but beneath the armor and the biting wit she wore her heart upon her sleeve. Beyond the cold and scrupulous gaze she was as gentle as a summer's dawn.

The lady knight surmounted the peak and looked upon the ruin. Her breath ghosted from her lips as though her soul might leave her with the sorrow of the sight. A good woman lost, a leader fallen, and in the rubble only one creature stirred. A behorned monster the unpracticed eye might take for a demon, though she knew better. And upon that creature's hand was marked a glowing brand of shimmering green.

Squaring her shoulders the lady knight gave orders to those around her, standing tall as she was from her vantage beside a broken wall. She could sense that this was not the end, but merely the beginning as she tossed her blue scarf over her shoulder, where the wind caught it and spread it behind her like a banner of justice.

Excerpt from 'The Wrath of the Sky' by Varric Tethras (Prequel to 'The Inquisition's Adventures in Thedas, and The Weird Shit We Found There)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varric you flowery bastard. Had to get the scarf in there, didn't you? Still, I think Cas would have approved.


	8. Keeping Up with the Joneses

Deliver to Guard Captain Esther Jones, Skyhold, Frostback Mountains.

Dear Esther,

I am home today on leave. You know how I hate to be away from our king Alistair's side, but Jeremy assured me that he would be more vigilant than usual, and the king insisted. It seems that seeing you at Skyhold has reminded his majesty that I have sisters and parents which he now feels I should be visiting.

Mother is looking well and sassy as ever. Father's hip is playing up, but I brought him some good medicine from the city which seems to have helped a great deal. Perhaps you could convince some of your mage friends to pay a visit with a healing spell or two. Little Grace has become obsessed with mages after she saw a group of them near our house practicing magic in the open air with their teachers. Mother was mortified of course, with this open display, but Ruth and I did our best to assure her that this is the new way of the world, and that the mages were well supervised. We pointed out the templars standing vigilant, but you know mother. The rest of the day she complained that we were all going to be killed in our sleep by rogue mages. Of course little Grace didn't help by toddling around the house with a stick she has decided is her 'staff' casting 'spells' on the cat. At least no one in our family has ever shown the slightest bit of magical talent. I can't imagine how mother would cope with that.

Martha told me that she has been petitioning the templar order (such as it is). She's a fighter like us and says she sees the good in what the templars can still do for the world, especially now. She hopes that if she is allowed to join she will eventually be stationed at Skythold. I would tell you it is because she wants to work near her big sister, but in truth she has a great admiration for the Inquisitor and wants to meet her more than anything. Perhaps you could tell her how cold it gets at Skyhold and calm her down.

Ruth has a new beau. I know what you're going to say. “What about Thomas?” Well apparently he's old news and now she has “Edmond” who I am assured has much better prospects. Mother is pleased and keeps complaining that too many of her daughters have taken up the sword. Father doesn't say much, but he smiles, and I know he's proud. I overheard him speaking to mother late at night once, telling her that he doesn't need sons with so many strong daughters to take up the family honor. I think he intends to give one of us his old sword when we come home for the next Harvest Holiday. We have almost a year for him to decide who gets it. Perhaps we shall have to duel for it.

Terah sends her love, or at least I think she does. You know how quiet she is, but I know she's proud of you and your work at Skyhold. To think, everyone used to say I was the big name in the family with my appointment to the king. I believe I am being outshone, Guard Captain of Skyhold!

Alas, dearest Esther, my light is growing poor and mother scolds me when I use too many of her candles. “The Maker gave us the sun to see by!” Remember how she always said that when we would stay up late telling stories? Well, she still says it. Some things never change.

I hope to see you again soon,  
best wishes and hugs from us all!

Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my readers (and close friends) is a fan of the Jones girls. So I had to have them here, because they're super fun!


	9. Spirit- Animal (ART PIC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cole, can you turn into an animal?” Astlyr leaned against the cool stones of Skyhold's wall, tilting her head back to watch the sky. She'd sought out her spirit Companion in hopes that he could help her remember her strange dream more clearly. It seemed to her that there had been a great deal about spirits in it. Thus far she had had been little success, but she felt compelled to ask him this question.
> 
> “I like the way I look,” Cole answered. He was standing with his side to her, half listening to her, and half to the other pain in Skyhold. She knew he wanted to make up for time lost in their travels. He was actively seeking those who needed his help.
> 
> “Could you, if you wanted to?”
> 
> “But I don't want to,” he tilted his head, glancing at her with an expression that told her she was being thick again.
> 
> Astlyr sighed and dragged her fingers through her hair, which was still hanging loose from her night with Cullen. “Never mind,” she said, smiling. “Go on, Cole. Go help people.”
> 
> “Thank you,” Cole flashed his quick smile, then vanished in a puff of cool air.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering what animal Cole would turn into if he felt like it in 'Old Gods'. The answer is, a Sparrow.


	10. Still Having Doubts

Astlyr,

Thank you for the information you sent me regarding what you understood of your transformation during The Battle of Skyhold. You were right to encrypt it, or was that dear Josephine's idea? Bless her paranoid heart. I hope you might be able to supply me with more information however. This notion of Spirit Companions and bonding with them confuses and distresses me. If others, especially mages, got word that they might somehow increase their power with the aid of spirits, I fear what might come of it.

Have you any further idea what drew Cole to you? What caused him to 'change' and become your “companion”? I cannot help but feel you were exceedingly lucky not to have been possessed, and I am hardly convinced that you were not somehow protected from this by your anchor, or the force of your considerable will. Cole claims to be a spirit of Mercy, but we have all seen how quickly spirits can become corrupted, and I can only express my concern for you, and any others who may attempt to follow this course.

I have made efforts to speak with Fen'Harel and the other elvish 'gods' (we really must find a more accurate title for them), but they are leery of me and illusive. As far as I am aware, while they have explained to their people that they are not 'gods' in the traditional sense, they have not made it clear what they truly are.

My research is ongoing and I intend to travel a bit longer, gathering knowledge and returning research materials to Skyhold's limited library. I hope all is well in the tower in my absence. Assure my people that, as well as continuing my own areas of study, I am traveling to ensure that mages throughout our lands are being well treated, as well as properly supervised.

Please forward any further information for me in code, as ever.

I shall see you at midsummer at the latest, my dear.

First Enchanter Vivienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viv never did trust Cole, though she has come to understand him a little. Still, I don't think anyone is surprised that she is still suspicious.


	11. The Anchor

Teyrna Astlyr Adaar,

Greetings Astlyr. With so much still happening in these lands, and my own responsibilities to the nation ever growing, I have had little time to look into the topic you requested. However, one of my most trusted scholars, one Hamish, has searched what records and archives are available to us for further information.

With the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, we no longer have access to the centuries old records, art and statuary there, and Hamish fears that this hampers his research considerably. However, he had unearthed a rubbing of a wall carving which is of interest. What appears to be a past divine, or other religious leader, raising her left hand. Upon the palm appears to be the sunburst symbol, and until now we thought it was merely that. However, Hamish is now convinced that this image represents a previous bearer of the anchor. Long has the sunburst been a symbol of our order, but only now do we begin to question the origin. We have always held that it was representative of Andraste's immortal flame, but perhaps we were wrong.

Hamish will continue his research and keep you informed. I hope my other missives have found you well. I hope you continue consider the addition of a Chantry to the grounds of Skyhold.

Divine Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone else as dissatisfied with the end of Trespasser as I was? Finding out that the anchor is just a garage door opener for the Fade and you could have just cut it off all along? Well not in Astlyr's Thedas (probably).


	12. Elvish Conflict

Astlyr,

We had a bit of an issue today. We got it sorted, but I thought you should be aware. Of course, Fen is certain I am bothering you with needless details, but you know how he is. It takes little time and effort to send a messenger up to Skyhold, after all. Some days the fortress looks so close I feel I could shout to you if you stood on the walltop. Perhaps if the wind was going in the right direction-

I'm sorry. My flights of fancy still get the better of me. The spirits in this area are so good-natured these days that they keep me in a light hearted mood, in spite of the continued conflicts down here in the valley.

As you know there has been some friction between the Dalish elves and the ex slaves from Tevinter, but the most issue has actually occurred between the Dalish and city elves. We have enough trouble as it is convincing the Dalish that it is in their best interest to stay here, in an attempt to salvage what is left of their race, without the city elves acts of thievery and general rowdiness. Many hold a genuine dislike for the Dalish, claiming them to be favored, spoiled, and stuck-up. The Dalish do little to dissuade these notions by acting the part. Some claim that they are more worthy due to their never abandoning the notion of their gods to begin with.

These people. No matter how many times you insist you aren't a god, they go right back to trying to worship you. You know how aggravated it makes Fen. I recommend you take him on another of your jaunts into the wilderness to cool his head.

As I was saying; the other night a few of the city elves got in a tussle with some of the Dalish, which resulted in one entire clan attempting to leave in a huff. Why the Dalish continue to separate themselves by clan I will never know. I must say, our people have gotten very stubborn in the time we were locked away. It was only through the reasoning and cajoling of Fen, Ghilan'nain and myself that we managed to talk them down. Things here remain tense, and I fear it may be several generations before the elves are able to homogenize into what they must become in order for their species to survive in this much changed world.

I hope this letter finds you otherwise well, my friend. I plan to drop by Skyhold and visit you soon, if you do not stop down here first.

Until then,  
Dirthamen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that the three different sorts of elves would never get along perfectly, but dammit guys. I wonder what Astlyr would do if the Dalish just decided to bugger off...
> 
> Poor Dirthamen, you probably don't remember, but I am certain your people were just as stubborn back in your day too.


	13. To Mia Rutherford

Mia Rutherford,

Greetings! I begin this letter by admitting two things. The first is that I am terrible at writing letters. Much better at slaying demons and Venatori. Second, I admit to seeing your letter to Cullen on his desk and reading it. I know, I probably should not have, but I was under the impression that he kept in better contact with his family. He mentions you often so I assumed he was keeping you up to date on the details of his life.

Of course you are welcome in Skyhold! During peacetime we often harbor travelers and the odd tourist, as well as any mages who wish to train with us. I hope to one day meet you all, and insist ahead of time that you please call my Astlyr and know that, while I have not actually met many of my kind, I feel I am quite different from them...at least from the stereotypes. You have nothing to fear from me.

Astlyr Adaar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Cullen no Astlyr are big letter writers. Poor Mia. I think we're getting closer to me writing that fic for you all of Astlyr getting to meet Cullen's family. Just have to try to track down some details. ;)


	14. The Problem of Mages

Greetings and honor, Teryna Adaar,

My name is Smithson and I am a freshly minted First Enchanter a a small circle- I'm sorry- college of magi- which has been formed here in the Hinterlands. It has come to my attention that, while this new freedom for mages has great benefits, many of the young mages are left feeling aimless and directionless, especially as they face adulthood in an uncertain world. I humbly recommend, as Skyhold has become the sight of one of the greatest colleges in the land, that we endeavor to train more life skills for mages. Without the tower to protect, house, and instruct them, I fear that many mages will leave the tutelage of their colleges and be completely lost as to where to turn next. They cannot all be researchers and healers. I think you will agree that an aimless mage can be a dangerous mage.

I encourage you, and your esteemed mages and templars, as well as your agents, to seek out employment for these mages. Clearing land with earth magics, aiding ships with weather skills, etc. Please advise if you have anything you wish me to do to assist you in this.

Thank you for your time,

David Smithson

~~~

Astlyr,

As you know I have been spending a great deal of time down in the elven camp, which is swift becoming a settlement, and one day perhaps even a city. While we struggle with keeping all these people warm and fed, I have noticed that they still harbor a goodly number of Dalish mages. Also, two young people from the slave group have recently come into their magic.

Fen'Harel and the other Dalish mages are doing their best to keep these people well trained and contained, but I have advised that any who are willing to go to Skyhold for proper teaching. A goodly number have expressed interest. I will send them on their way tomorrow, provided this gives you time to prepare the tower for the newcomers. I'd say it is a good job that Lady Vivienne is traveling at the moment. I think she would be a bit...short, with these Dalish.

I may accompany the mages myself, to ensure that they find their way without mishap. And by mishap I of course mean, they do not attempt to flee into the mountains, which would be foolish for a number of reasons. I think these people, for the most part, are good hearted and eager to learn.

-Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ARE we going to do with all these magically gifted people running around?


	15. The Templar Order Needs YOU!

The Templar Order Needs YOU!

Think the time of templars is over? Think the mages don't need protection and guidance? THINK AGAIN!

After the many battles that have ravaged our lands we of the Templar Order find our numbers sorely depleted and the magical colleges sprouting up across Fereldan need your help! Templars are more crucial now than ever before! Please consider joining The Order today!

Recruitment stations can be found in Denerim and Redcliff, and soon in several smaller cities as well!  
Join now! Do something important for your people! Help save the world, one Templar at a time!

~ A flier tacked to a town notice board in Southreach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With so few Templars around, it's about time they started recruiting.


	16. Family Reunion

Cullen,

Dear brother, you must come home to mother and father's place in Honnleath! All the damage from the Blight is FINALLY repaired and Ma and Da want us all to come for a visit. I told them I would ask you, as mine are the only letters you ever seem to answer these days. Are you so busy, brother?

The whole family is going to be there of course! We've got Rosalie riding in, and even Branson is paying a call, even though he is very busy with templar business. His job has changed drastically, as you may know, since all this business with the mages. And you must meet your nephew! He's never even seen you, and I have been training him to beat you at chess, so bring your best game!

I told father that you are seeing the Inquisitor romantically, and he refused to believe me. This, of course, means that your Astlyr is invited as well! You must come, dear brother, and that is all there is to it!

~Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. I've started writing the story! Astlyr is going to go meet Cullen's family. I have no idea how long this tale will take to write, and then I'll have to edit, so I don't have a release date, but know that it is coming. With the holidays coming up my real life job is getting busier, so I apologize if I am late with it.


	17. Sister sister

Dear Hannah,

I was so glad to receive your letter! I miss the family very much and wish I could hug them all right now. Sadly my work here in Skyhold remains too important, though I am certain Commander Cullen or Lady Adaar would grant me leave if I asked for it.

With the elves camped so near the fortress that you can see their steadily growing village from the walltop we are ever vigilant. We not only need to watch for the elves attempting to flee (especially the Dalish), but also for any sign that Tevinter or Orlais sending troops to try to reclaim these people back into lives of poverty or servitude. It is a most unusual arrangement. Most people agree that it will take many years for all of the ruffled feathers, all over Thedas, to settle after the elvish encounter at The Battle of Skyhold. At least you and the family believe the tales of the fight. Many outright deny that such creatures as the false 'Elvhen gods' existed, but trust me, when several of them are attacking your fortress, you believe. At least Fen seems to have them under control these days. Blackwall is down there as well, keeping an eye on things. He's so steady.

Speaking of Blackwall, romance flourishes here in Skyhold as spring approaches. Whenever the grey warden visits the fortress, Lady Josephine flutters around like she's on a cloud. I caught the two of them in an alcove, not even kissing, just holding hands and staring into one anothers' eyes. It was too adorable for words.

Astlyr (she encourages me to use her first name!) and Commander Cullen are close as ever. The pair of them are like twin pillars of strength, especially after the death of our much beloved Commander Pentagast.

I have been taking on a lot more responsibility, as you know. Commander Cullen has been teaching me. Now I can write duty rosters and have even begun training fresh recruits. I still have trouble sometimes with the larger men thinking they can sass me, or mouth off. I tend to bowl them over with my shield, the way Cassandra and Astlyr taught me. That soon quiets them. I've even had to fire a bad egg or two. Some lazy fellows who thought that being a guard at Skyhold was a soft job. Well, for the pay and respect we get, you had better come ready to work! Found them down in the cellar while on duty, drinking and chatting up a kitchen maid. I took initiative and put them right out on their rears in the snow. Commander Cullen was impressed. Of course, this new responsibly comes with a pay raise so I've been sending more money back to Mother and Father than before. Between our two wages alone we'll soon have the family living opulent lives. Then mother can have hundreds of candles to scold us for using!

I'm tickled to hear that Grace wants to be a mage and Martha a templar. I'm certain mother is at her wits end with the pair! Martha will make a good fighter, if she applies herself. You know, of course, what a hard life it can be, and then there is the choice of lyrium. I won't try to sway her either way, only say that Commander Cullen, and by extension the new templar, Titus, are some of the bravest men I know for deciding to get off the stuff. It just doesn't seem healthy for you. I make it a point never to drink anything that is glowing blue.

I believe that is all I have to report for the moment, dear sister. Take good care of that king of ours. Astlyr seems to like him very much, and anyone she respects, I find that I do too.

Love and hugs!

-Esther

Ps. Don't tell mother yet, but I have begun stepping out with a young man! His name is Michel de Chevin. He's an agent who comes by Skyhold from time to time with reports, and I managed to catch his eye. Perhaps it is my new armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, more from our beloved Jones sisters! Aren't they just the sweetest? And Esther has her eyes on someone, oh dear!
> 
> As my work gets busier before the holidays, these letters might be fewer and farther between, but keep your eyes open, because I'll still post when I can, plus watch out for that new short story if I ever get around to writing it. Hehe.


	18. Astlyr Tartot (Art-Pic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally drew Astyr's tarot. The strength card. It worked quite well as the card usually has a lion, and we all know who she ended up with ;) A lion with a sexy sexy lip scar ;)  
> The little bird on her hand represents Cole <3


	19. Arl of Redcliff

Teyrna Astlyr Adaar of Skyhold,

Greetings from Redcliff. My name is Arl Teagan and I do not believe we have met in person. You have, however, saved my city on a number of occasions and the mayor recalls you fondly. Recent missives from the king have informed me of your appointment over the first Teryn since the death of the traitor, Logain. I must admit that while at first I was surprised and concerned that our king might put a relative unknown, and a qunari, in such a position, I have since been studying your exploits and find that I have deep confidence in you. I will admit to concern before your lofty appointment that you and your troops were simply building forces in the Frostbacks, answering to neither Fereldan, nor Orlais. That is a very precarious situation indeed.

I would like to meet with you, time permitting, in Redcliff. I am back in my family holdings and we have much to discuss. If you are to rule above me as my Teyrna I hope you are willing and interested to hear my thoughts, plans, and knowledge of, your new Teyrn. Redcliff is the one of the largest cities in your new lands, and a great supplier to you fortress of manpower, weapons and food.

This business of the elves concerns me, but I am willing and eager to hear your word on this matter, as second hand information of little use to anyone.

I eagerly await your reply.

-Arl Teagan of Redcliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whiny French accent* Teeeeeeeagan!!!


	20. End of His Rope

Astlyr,

These people are working their hardest to make me run mad! Half of them denounce me, the other half are trying to worship me, and I have no idea why they continue to do as I say. Perhaps liberal threats to bite them while in wolf form (this is a joke of course...or perhaps a fantasy). I am at my wits end. I'd pull out my hair if Myfanwy wasn't so set on my keeping it. Perhaps Solas had the right idea.

I need more time away, I think. Are you free tomorrow for a walk? Pack some provisions. It might turn into a two day walk. It's been a two day walk sort of afternoon.

-Fen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These elves, am I right?


	21. Genius

Varric,

I stopped by your office, didn't see you. I imagine you're down at the tavern. Here are the sketches you wanted. I was a little bit iffy on the illustrations of Astlyr being swallowed by a dragon only to lodge in the creature's throat with her horns. Did this actually happen? If I ask the Inquisitor could she describe this scene? I thought you were going to try to embellish less now that you're official chronicler.

-Myfanwy

(This note is accompanied by several charcoal sketches, including one scribbled with notes, in which Astlyr is half way down a dragon's throat and quipping heroically.)

Myfanwy,  
Stop trying to stifle my genius.

V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Myfanwy, stop stifling his greatness. Yeesh. Wanting little things like "truth"


	22. Up to his Usual Tricks

Teyrna Adaar,

Please know that Cole has been in the kitchens again. At least I assume it was him. I don't know who else would have stolen all my good mixing spoons, thus forcing me to mix everything with my hands. Cathartic as that was, I would like my spoons back. Please have a word with him.

-Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole is at it again.


	23. Money Woes

Teyrna Adaar,

As you may or may not be aware, as our Teyrna you have certain responsibilities for your new lands. It has come to my attention that the coffers of the Inquisition are substantial, but as there is no longer technically an Inquisition, we would very much like to know what you intend to do with these funds. Though perhaps they are not yours to do with as you please at all. As the Inquisition was a holy order, overseen by the Chantry, the Inquisition coffers may well belong to the Divine. I intend to write her on this matter.

If she does indeed grant this money into your care, and your Teyrn, I highly recommend you utilize a good deal of this money to aid the villages and cities in your Teyrn to rebuild after both the war with Coryphius and the battles with the elves. I am concerned that you are wasting valuable resources on the elvish village which now nestles below your fortress in the Frostbacks. I feel this is an impractical location, and an impractical use of your current monetary resources. These people will need food, housing, medical care, etc. I am concerned that they are being given priority over the rest of the poor and needy in your lands.

Please remember that, as a Teyrna, you have a responsibility for everyone the king has placed under your leadership and care.

Sister August,  
Redcliff Chantry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen. Someone has noticed the elves and cried special treatment.


	24. In the Village

Audra,

I am seeking your advice. Several of the children down in the village have become ill with a fever. This is probably due to the damp, cold weather of spring in the mountains. We are still in the process of building them proper homes to stand against the elements.

Would you come down to see them? None have died yet, but a few have gotten quite poorly and Daveth's magics seem to be less useful for sickness than battle wounds.

Thank you,

Fen'Harel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fen trying to deal with his people.


	25. Mystery Solved

Astlyr,

I found the missing spoons. Someone hung them all over my workshop. I imagine this was Cole. He must have known I was feeling homesick. When I was little my father used to give me spoons so I could pretend I was digging and exploring for lyrium. After a while it became our little joke until started hanging them up in my room like decorations. I suppose Cole was trying to make me feel more at home. To be honest it did put I smile on my face, even if Chef might have missed the mixing spoons.

-Dagna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Cole for you!


	26. Pure Conjecture

An ancient writing found in a ruined chantry~

'The mage was spent and wearily fought until near death, embattled with many enemies. He was one of the faithful and Andraste looked upon him and saw that he might split his skin asunder with his knife to try to save himself. Holy Andraste begged him to be strong and joined hands with him as they were beset from all sides. And from their twined fingers shone the emerald light of faith, which smote every man who stood against them.'

~Originally thought to be metaphor, but my research on your exploits leads me to believe this tale may be literal! Could it be that blessed Andraste herself bore the anchor? I will keep you apprised of further research.

This finding is, of course, conjecture on my part. Few of the old writings indeed make any mention of Andraste's holy flame, let alone speak of it originating from her hand, but I still find it promising.

Chantry Archivist Hamish Daye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmm.... interesting. Is he on to something? Or is he just reaching?


	27. Chalk Rubbing (Art Pic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chalk rubbing from Archivist Hamish Daye. He suspects that this is Andraste, or one of her followers, with a conspicuous glowing hand power...


	28. Humble Beginnings

I hadn't seen anything quite like her in a while. Not since I left Kirkwall at any rate. I had honestly hoped I might go my whole life without seeing someone like her again. But then there she was, all horns, and height. The way she took down those demons with her sword and shield made me decide she was not a woman to cross, though the sheer size of her should have erased any notion I might have had of besting her to begin with.

We finished off the monsters and introductions were made. She changed when she wasn't fighting. A relaxed nature came over her. Not high strung and angry like the others of her kind I'd met. And then she looked at me with eyes the color of the rift she'd closed with the jerk of her hand. She smiled at me. A kind of cocky, half smile that put me right at ease, which is not how I expected to feel around someone so huge. Bianca took to her at once, of course. She's very discerning for a crossbow.

I didn't know it then. How could I even guess? This strange woman with horns and silver hair would become one of my closest friends, and a great hero for Thedas. All because she fell from the Fade and into history.

Excerpt from:  
“The Wrath of The Sky” Chapter 1 “Humble Beginnings” by Varric Tethras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varrics thoughts upon meeting Astlyr: "Damn, she's tall...but she seems sassy. We're going to get along."


	29. Dragon Slayers

Teyrna Adaar,

My name is Louis Amyot, and I am an avid follower of your exploits throughout Thedas. While I understand that your dragon hunting days may be over, it is well known that the creatures will once again stalk our lands. They are harder to eradicate than rats, and of course, rats don't breath fire.

I am aware that there is currently tension between your land of Fereldan and my own, but I feel this need for trained dragon fighters outweighs whatever petty conflict that the politicians are drumming up. And this is why I have written to you, Madam Adaar. I have been attempting to learn and master your dragon fighting techniques from the writings I have seen, and first hand accounts. I have gathered a small number of fellow warriors about me and they are all eager to learn. Our first attempt at a small dragon, however, was a disaster. Several of us, including myself, were left with serious burns. It is from my recovery bed that I write you now. I know your duties keep you very busy in your fortress, but I humbly ask that, if you can spare the time, you might come and teach myself and my fellows your dragon fighting skills. Dragons are more common here in Orlais and having a team of experienced dragon slayers would be most advantageous.

I thank you for your time and consideration.  
Sir Louis Amyot

 

Sir Louis Amyot,

Please do not attempt to slay any more dragons until we have spoken. My 'techniques' as you call them, are hardly trained, and have been formed through years of work with my highly specialized team. However, I understand your desire to keep your lands free of dragons. Nothing is worse than seeing villages ravaged and knowing you can do little but pick up the pieces. While I understand I am not exactly welcome in Orlais, I am willing to meet you and your men somewhere near the border, once you are fully recovered from your injuries. If you are determined to fight dragons, myself and my team will do our best to prepare you for what you will face. Until then I HIGHLY encourage you to stay away from the creatures.

Astlyr Adaar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not try dragon slaying without consulting a professional. Please.


	30. Attempt on Her Life

Encrypted message.

Teyrna Adaar,

Myself and three of my colleagues have intercepted an assassin we believe was intended for you. At the instructions of the Divine we have stationed several guards in your area, and I have alerted your spymaster, naturally, but I wanted to make you aware as well. I know you to be level headed and competent. I have also sent a messenger to the king with this information. An assassination attempt against a Teyrna is a serious offense indeed. Unfortunately one of my archers was forced to kill the assassin before we could gather further information. Judging by the garb of the assassin she was posing as a Fereldan bard, which indicates to me that she was most likely Orlesian. It is currently unclear who sent her, but my spies in Orlais are already investigating.

We will keep you apprized of any future developments.

Crow Fallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good think Crow and his buddies are still around!


	31. Adaarites

Astlyr,

It has come to my attention that a small faction of the faithful still believe that you are somehow connected to Andraste and view you as a holy figure. While I have instructed my priests to dissuade everyone of this notion, a number have refused to understand. I do not believe this poses any threat to Fereldan, or you, but you might prepare for a few pilgrims to occasionally appear on your doorstep. I highly encourage you not to mention that you once transformed into a giant creature and battled a god. We have all done our best to deny these rumors as mere fancy as far as these “Adaarites” are concerned.

Divine Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand then there are these people.


	32. Scribbled Notes

Scrap of paper covered in scribbled notes ~

Check if kitchen has sweet bread.

Dalish needs a new crystal for her 'bow'. See mages.

3 ironwood breastplate  
2 broadsword  
2 shields 1 small, 1 medium

 

Merridan MERRidan Merridan

A song in the morning,  
I'm waking from sleep,  
her voice like an angel,  
my heart she can keep.

I'll hold her so tightly,  
so she'll never stray,  
and hear her song nightly,  
like the prayer that I pray.

Check everyone's boots for wear and waterproofing.  
See the boss about new jobs.

Audra wanted knitted nugs for the two babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, who could have written this little note?


	33. Conflicted

Astlyr,

As you may already be aware, there has been some violence down here in the elvish village. A few of the more outspoken objectors to their new situation seem to believe that they can rectify this by taking an aggressive stand. We have repeatedly reminded these individuals that, while they are being well treated, they are still, technically, prisoners of war and also residents of your Teryn, whether they like this or not.

This resulted in two assaults and an attempted house burning. Myself, Fen, and Dirthamen have gathered several of the most willing and reasonable elves to become a small police force of sorts. These individuals have thus far shown stunning loyalty and willingness to follow orders and learn from us.

I inform you of these matters merely to keep you updated. At the moment there is no need for you to send forces down to us. If that moment should arise, I will be certain to contact you at once.

-Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More unhappy elves. No surprises here.
> 
> As a heads up, my weekdays are going to get much busier, especially the closer we get to Christmas because of my work. Real world getting all up in my business as always. So if I go a long while without posting here, know that I haven't gotten bored, I'm simply super busy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	34. Important Notice

NOTICE

The ownership, mining, use, study, and shipping of Red Lyrium is STRICTLY PROHIBITED. Anyone found with Red Lyrium in their possession with be immediately taken into custody.

This substance is HIGHLY dangerous. A single touch may result in hallucinations, flu-like symptoms, an urgent desire to continue physical contact with lyrium, and even irreversible madness. If you locate Red Lyrium please alert the authorities immediately. Do not attempt to touch or remove the lyrium yourself. Keep yourself and your family far from this DEADLY SUBSTANCE.

All Red Lyrium is to be reported and tagged for proper removal by professionals!

~ Found tacked on message boards throughout Ferelden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important information!


	35. Gainful Employment

To Goddard Rogers  
Skyhold. Frostback Mountains.

(The rest of the letter is in Dwarvish)

Brother,

you will never believe what I have been up to. Ever since you left the Deep Roads I have not felt right about staying. The circumstances of your departure have always left a sour taste in my mouth. And so I have decided to leave as well.

Father was upset, of course, and swore that mother would be turning over in her grave, but I knew what I had to do. So I headed for the surface with the curses of our old Thiag to see me on my way, just as you had. To be honest I couldn't take another minute down there even if you hadn't been sent away. We're so arse deep in tradition that no one knows which way is up, and whether the Stone even gives a sodding shite what we do. It's all politics mired in senseless eons.

Once I got used to the world above (you weren't kidding about the sky! I mean, they tell you how big it is, but you're never really prepared, are you?) I decided I would have to find myself a job as quickly as I possible, as what dwarvish coin I brought with me hadn't gone too far. Our family had little use for surface coin until now. It's odd how little Caste matters at all here on the surface as well. Something else to get used to I suppose.

Now, you'll never guess where I work! Because I was a lyrium miner I have managed to land myself a job with the RLD team near Redcliff! RLD is 'Red Lyrium Disposal.' I had to go through training of course, but it was less than you'd think. My expertise with regular lyrium really came in handy, and I was able to teach the humans a thing or two. They say they want more dwarves on the team! We're really ideal for the job. If you didn't already have such a good position in Skyhold I would say you need to come and work with me! As it is, I'll be keeping my ear to the ground for any other dwarves who leave the Deep Roads and do not already have employment lined up here on the surface.

As soon as I have some money saved, and can set up a few days off, I'm taking you out for drinks, brother!

Olric Rodgers  
Formerly of Orzammar (and not missing the sodding hole one bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember Rogers the dwarf? No? Just me then? Well, he's got a brother.


	36. The Golden Maiden

Astlyr,

I don't know how much Fen has told you about the lovely Ghilan'nain. She is a quiet, yet steadfast presence down here in the Village, which some are now calling “New Elvhenan”. She has been instrumental in calming frayed nerves, and has been especially good with the Dalish people, as she has been able to learn they language much more quickly than our tongue.

I had never seen her perform magic, however, until today. We knew that she was a mage, but she seldom carries a staff, and the most she ever seems to do is transform to her halla shape when needed. However, this morning, as I was aiding with the work being done on a small river, diverting it to run past the village, I saw some of Ghilan'nain's power in action.

A small child had gotten away from his caregivers and wandered over to the river where no one could see. Being so young and curious he, of course, toppled into the frigid water. We heard his cries, but before we could react there was a blur of white light and then another and Lady Ghilan'nain stood in our midst with the soaked child in her arms. Her robe hems were barely dampened by what I am can only assume was a display of incredible speed to rescue the child.

I do not believe our halla lady means us any ill, fortunately, but I intend to keep an eye on her just the same. Such a power could prove most dangerous if used with bad intent. I would be concerned that Fen has kept whatever knowledge he possessed of her powers to himself, but as I know that is his nature, I am hardly surprised or alarmed.

-Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Ghilan'nain, still such a mystery. Probably a good thing that she appears to be on our side. Then again, her lover is still flying around out there somewhere, so who knows what she might get up to...


	37. The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pic corresponds with my latest short fic: Home Coming. Check it out if you like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Astlyr and Cullen”  
> Ok. I know he doesn’t look a damn thing like Cullen. It’s my first time drawing him and I knew I’d have trouble. After tinkering for ages I just gave up. You’ll just have to believe me. Haha.
> 
> To the fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5290088


	38. Failed Research

Teryna Adaar and Master Dorian Pavus,

We have been doing a great deal of research, at your request, on the work of Magister Alexius. He has been somewhat helpful, though he has been kept under a good deal of guard and is surrounded at all times by at least three templars who work doggedly to keep his mana as low as possible without doing him physical harm.

We have not been able to duplicate (on a small, highly monitored scale) the spell you have told us you experienced when you faced him in Redcliff. I suspect this may have something to do with the lack of open rifts these days, and lyrium we are using. While we have access to high grade lyrium, we believe that Alexius' use of Red Lyrium to be what primarily granted him his time warping abilities.

Of course, Red Lyrium has been outlawed in our lands (and for good reason, as it is highly dangerous and volatile). Sadly, without the chance to study this, and it's affects on our magic, we suspect we will be unable to manipulate any time magic at all.

First Enchanter Fiona,  
Kinloch Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Astlyr kept him to do some time magic research. Maybe it is better that they aren't succeeding though. I bet Fiona is enjoying being in charge of Alexius. "Make me an indentured servant would you?"


	39. Seekers of Truth

Encrypted Letter

Divine Victoria,

News from the Hunterhorn Mountains is good. I stopped in to check on them, as instructed. Even without the support of Lady Cassandra, the few remaining Seekers are having some success with rebuilding and recruitment. A few of the faithful have already pledged to the new Order.

As instructed, and in honor of Lady Cassandra's wishes, the knowledge of the Seekers is being freely shared amongst the initiates and veterans alike. Two of these individuals have taken initiative and are researching the reversal of Tranquility. From what I have heard, they are especially interested in the role spirits play in this process. Encouraged by the Inquisitor's special relationship with the spirit of Compassion, they are attempting to seek out and befriend more of these creatures without the use of magic.

I am made to understand that they are being extremely cautious, but I still intend to keep a close on eye their activities, and have stationed several agents who have experience with magic in the area.

Crow Fallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra would be proud *tear*


	40. From a Mother

Dear Titus,

I was so glad to hear from you after so long, even if it was only a short letter. I understand that you could not send a long correspondence, but I hope now that we are settled in our new home you will be able to send us a longer letter and tell us how you are.

Your sister and I were, of course, overjoyed to hear that you have found such prestigious employment. Templar of Skyhold. Wait until I tell your aunts and uncles! We love the little house you found for us in Redcliff. I wish we could be closer to you, but we are within Teryna Adaar's territory, so I imagine we shall feel very safe, and letters do not take long to reach you at all. Once we are fully settled you shall have to ask for some time off to come and visit.

Thank you also for the coin you sent more recently. I intend to buy several chickens and a milk goat. I am already befriending some of the neighbors here, and they seem to be very good people. Miriam and I both agree that it feels very prestigious to live in the famous Redcliff village. All the statuary dedicated to the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Fereldan. From what I have heard, another statue is in the works dedicated to the Inquisitor. That will be something to see. I have heard she is very impressive to look at.

I hope to hear from you again soon, and you are more able to share everything that has been going on in your very exciting life.

With love,  
your Ma and Miriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titus's mother is so proud of him. She doesn't know that to get his 'prestigious' job he inadvertently got the mage tower blown up. Oops. He also doesn't mention that he's the lowest ranking member of the Skyhold order and basically has to fetch everyone coffee.
> 
> He also hasn't brought up his Tevinter boyfriend. I imagine he wants to drop that bit of info in person. (Yes, his family does know he's gay)


	41. From a Sister

Titus, 

I know mother sent you a letter recently, but I felt I should send one of my own. I know things have improved greatly for you, brother, but I also know that your life has not been an easy one since you left home. Mother and I have, of course, been living a bit hand-to-mouth after the Blight, especially when the mages rose up and you were no longer able to send us any coin. I wish you would tell me what all did happen to you during that time when we lost contact with you. We were so shocked and pleased to hear you had resurfaced at Skyhold of all places. Believe me, brother, it is not only the wages you now receive, or the status such a position affords you, that makes mother and I so pleased and proud. We are thrilled to learn that you survived, and have finally begun to thrive.

I miss your long letters, brother, and I miss you.

-Miriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one but me probably cares about Titus, but I love the sweet boy <3
> 
> Little known fact: I love the name Titus, and if I ever had kids I would name my first son Titus. Long story short, I now think of story-Titus as my kid haha


	42. Causing a Stir

My Girl,

I've been pondering that time we almost died. Alright, perhaps I should clarify (thinking back I am officially alarmed by how many times we have almost met untimely ends). I am referring to the first time we faced Elgar'nan in battle. How you and I managed to use the anchor to do...something. As we've discussed, all I recall is feeling an incredible surge of magic and then blacking out. It seems to me that the anchor can be used as a source of power. Perhaps channeling magic directly from the Fade using your strength. Several times certain elvish 'deities' have attempted (and succeeded) to use it for just that.

I believe that further experimentation on our part is called for. And it would have the added bonus of getting Skyhold buzzing over us again. I simply cannot stand fading into the background. I need scandal to survive. As much as I adore sweet Titus, he is about as far from my dramatic personality as they come. So, long and short, let's stir up some gossip and make some magic.

~ D

As long as we don't blow any more holes in my nice fortress, I'm in.

-Your girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian loves drama and magic. Astlyr is an enabler LOL


	43. Farming and a Firm Hand

Astlyr,

The Dalish have been requesting permission to begin raising halla, as it is their long standing tradition. With Spring well and truly settled over the mountains they have their hearts set on little halla fawns. I, however, and uncertain if this is a wise idea, as I feel that some of the Dalish may use these animals to attempt an escape. I know it seems that concerns of escaped elves is all is ever write to you about, but to succeed at what we wish for these people, I believe a firm hand is needed, along side a kind one.

My suggestion: have them stick to cows, goats and chickens for now.

-Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall takes his duty of watching over the 'prisoners' very seriously.


	44. Horse Sense

Master Dennet,

I know you are planning to move the horses down to their summer pastures soon, and I was wondering if I could go along. I know my duties here at Skyhold would prevent me from staying with you long once we reach the pasture, but I have spoken to Cullen and my other commanders, and they have given me permission to leave the fortress. As you know, I enjoy spending time with the horses and I have the experience to aid you in moving the herd. I know how rambunctious some of these war horses can be.

Thank you for your consideration  
-Titus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The business of horses and a little more of my sweet Titus. I'm going to write about other characters soon, I swear...


	45. Holiday Greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're tall and have horns people might just decorate you. Especially little Cas and Ernan. Cole is helping, of course.
> 
> Don't ask me where they got candy canes in Thedas. Shhhhh....
> 
> Just a fun, funny little pic for you all. Hope you are having an excellent Holiday!


	46. Outside Influences

Astlyr,

Since we have established New Elvhenan a few small Dalish clans which avoided Elgar'nan's press gangs have come to us seeking acceptance into the city. Thus far their numbers have not been great, and we have been able to easily manage them. They often bring strong backs and fresh skills and outlooks to our endeavors. There has been little argument from those already living in the city aside from some minor scuffles and disagreements. Some of these volunteer elves look down on our lot because they attacked Skyhold and followed what everyone has begun to agree was not, in fact, an actual god.

Of course, they still look to Fen and his fellows as deities. I shall never understand these people.

I wanted to bring this to your attention as, though these strangers have not been many in number, you should be aware that they now reside below your fortress. My men are keeping close watch on them, just to be certain their intent is not ill.

-Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elves actually want to come here? Interesting.


	47. Optimistic

Astlyr,

As you may be aware, the veil here in the Frostback Mountains near Skyhold has always been thin. Since your...transformation, it has done what I can only describe as 'scabbing over'. The veil has been wounded, not only by Corypheus, but also by Elgar'nan and, distressingly, you. I have been keeping a close study of the veil since, and have walked the Fade many times to test the mood of the local spirits. To my surprise there are fewer harmful spirits in this area than I would have ever expected, given how much warfare has taken place. Dirthamen, who is better in touch with these spirits than even I, tells me that their mood is jovial. Twice I have encountered a spirit of creativity and Dirthamen informs me that a spirit of joy has been shyly showing herself recently.

I am not certain what I can attribute this off behavior to, but I must admit it is heartening. Perhaps the days of Spirit Companions are not truly ended. Though this hope comes with caution. The misguided may try to use an imprison spirits, which never ends well.

Now that we have been without battle, or tearing of the veil, for several months I am also pleased to report that the veil is thinning once more. Returning to what it was. The condition that drew me, and my brethren, to this location so long ago.

It feels so unusual for me to say, but I am somewhat optimistic these days.

I hope to speak to you in person, or in the Fade, again soon, my friend.

-Fen'Harel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen feeling optimistic? Call a healer! He must be dying!  
> Also, don't say that, Fen. You know what happens to people who think everything is going well...
> 
> Those of you who are waiting for my version of Trespasser (all three of you, I love you guys), I have a bit of it plotted out, but I need to rewatch the DLC and what-not before I put word to page. I also have not quite figured out how it ends. Further research on my part is needed. Luckily I got "The World of Thedas Vol 2" for Christmas, which causes me no end of joy!


	48. Baby Boom

Blackwall, Fen and Dirth,

It has come to my attention that a number of pregnancies have been occurring recently in 'New Elvhenan'. While coupling and births will certain go a long way to helping these people feel this land and this city are their home, I worry that this increase in population could be harmful so early in the construction of a new city and fledgeling culture. As such I have sent down a crate of my herbal tincture which may be taken by the women to prevent unwanted pregnancy. Please distribute it freely and inform me as soon as you run out.

Take note, this medication will not end a pregnancy, only prevent one.

Directions: To be taken nightly by sexually active women. One small spoonful.

-Audra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of babies. Bound to happen.


	49. Money Matters

Teryna Adaar of Skyhold,

I have informed all interested parties, including Her Holiness, Divine Victoria, who supports my decision regarding Skyhold's extensive funds. Divine Victory has pointed out that much of this money was given in donation during war time, or brought from the coffers of the Chantry. As such, we will be delivering half back to her Holiness to do with as she sees fit, and the rest, still quite a sizable sum I am told, shall remain with Skyhold as the official holdings of its Teryna, supported by the crown.

You will, of course, need to consider taxation and tribute from your new lands if you intend to continue paying your army, staff, guard, etc, but the money left to you will certainly see you through until decisions can be made.

If you have any concerns do not hesitate to contact me.

King Alistair Therin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things like money. You know Astlyr hates all these little details. You can be sure she'll be asking advice from Josephine.


	50. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Cole was new to Skyhold he would sometimes sit and watch Astlyr from afar. Seems like she senses she's being watched.
> 
> Just a sketchy sketch. Not sure if I'll ever finish.
> 
> In other news, I finally got a scanner for Christmas! Now I can scan things without having to wait and go to my parent's house. *Happy dances*. This might mean you all will be getting a lot more of my sketches in future. You've been warned ;)
> 
> Also, research has begun for my version of Trespasser. Sit tight, kids, the adventure is only beginning!


	51. Peacetime Concerns

Astlyr,

Guardswoman Jones and I have been discussing our standing army. We have already released a goodly number of them back to their homes and lives within your Teyrn, but we wonder how many we should maintain here in Skyhold. We naturally have to barracks and feed what soldiers we retain, and we must find some way to engage them. Idle soldiers can be problematic during peacetime. I know you have put a number of them under Blackwall's control and they are aiding in the building of New Elvhenan. From what I hear our soldiers have been instrumental in the construction of the city. However, these are men and women's primary concern should be the defense of our land, especially as we are not looked upon fondly by Orlais or Tevinter these days.

I suggest that we consider other fortifications throughout your new Teyrn. As you remain a military leader we should keep our army present and visible throughout the land. There are a few fortresses that you encountered in your travels through Ferelden that I suggest we send troops to investigate and reclaim when possible (without stepping on the toes of too many lesser nobles. I hope to leave any ruffled feelings to Josie).

Also, keep in mind that not all of those press-ganged into Elgar'nan's army were civilians and slaves. The Dalish, at least, had a goodly number of warriors, and all of the the elves were clearly given some training by Elgar'nan. We should keep our eyes on any who show promise so that we might eventually include them in our army and they might serve their new home in this way.

We can further discuss this matter tonight at dinner if you like, or if you would rather keep the topics light, Jones recently received a letter from her family she's eager to share.

-Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and his logic.


	52. Teenage Astlyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Astlyr before her parents died. Free spirit, she! Drew her to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAD_E1kaYuY


	53. Bride of The Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading about Andraste in my "World of Thedas Vol 2" and I decided to draw her as a young woman, before she got down to become a holy icon in the world of Thedas.
> 
> Seems Andraste was a small, sickly girl who led a Joan of Arc style life (and eventual death). I also picture her with big hair. Haha


	54. Sanctuary

A plea to the Skyhold College of Magi,

My name is Roxanna and I am desperately seeking your aid. I come from a well known and established family of magisters in Tevinter, but I have fled that land and do not intend to return. I had formed a romantic attachment to a fellow mage, but he had no standing and no status aside from his skill with magic.

When my father discovered us he vowed to ruin Aaron. I foolishly called his bluff and my father made good on his threat. He accused Aaron of 'abuse of magic' and they turned him tranquil.

I took him and fled my home. I managed to book passage on a cargo vessel and suffered the horrifying conditions below decks to bring myself and Aaron to Orlesian shores where we have been traveling on foot towards the mountains. I had not dared to send word of us until now, as I was uncertain if I could trust any of the couriers, but when I saw a young messenger woman bearing the colors of Skyhold and riding towards your Frostback Mountains carrying letters I knew I must trust her with mine.

I know you have famously offered safe haven to at least one mage who fled Tevinter. Everyone in my father's circle knows the shame Dorian Pavus brings on his family daily for daring to remain in Ferelden and to work so openly with a qunari Inquisitor (no offense meant). I hope you can see it in your hearts to allow Aaron and I safety within your walls. We should arrive some four weeks after your messenger reaches you, if we continue at our current speed. I hope this will give you enough time to consider our plea, and that your answer will be favorable.

Roxanna Morain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start ringing the bells, we've gone all Hunchback of Notre Dame over here. "Sanctuary!" At least there hasn't been any baby drowning, thanks to Ghilanain ;)
> 
> So, update.  
> Another cool writing project has wormed its way into my head and I may be focusing on that for a while, so we might not get to 'Trespasser" as early as we'd hoped (all three of us). But I must go where the muse wills.
> 
> Care to read the first short story in my new project? Well you may do so right here!: http://juliangreystoke.deviantart.com/art/Guild-Of-Heroes-1-Newcomer-584173320
> 
> AND you can keep updated on all my bookish, wordly doings right here: https://www.facebook.com/Emily-Luebke-Author-283743888311991/timeline/?ref=bookmarks
> 
> And to a lesser amount, right here: http://juliangreystoke.tumblr.com/


	55. Mountain People

Josephine Montilyet,

The Avvar are sending one of their 'diplomats' to speak with you. While their people were informed of Skyhold's intentions in their lands, and of Lady Adaar's Teyrnship, they seem to have noticed the elvish city which is steadily growing at the base of the mountain. They are concerned that these elves will begin to take more of their lands, and their resources. The Avvar primarily forage rather than farm, and I have assured them that the elves will be encouraged towards agriculture, they are still quite concerned.

I hope that the man they sent (covered in paint and wearing goat horns, of course) will be reasonable. I recommend you speak to him with Lady Adaar in your company, as they have a deep respect for her as the woman who closed the giant rift hovering directly over their home land.

I felt you should be informed.

-Scout Harding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time someone noticed all those elves Hahaha. Good thing Scout Harding is around to catch on to these plans and send back a message!


	56. Mourning

Commander Cullen,

I was uncertain whose attention to bring this to, but I felt someone should know. Commander Cassandra's horse, Battle, has been in poor spirits since the death of her master. I managed to get her eating again, but she is far from her former self. She is uncooperative, refuses to exercise, and has been ignoring the other horses at best, biting and kicking at them on her worst days. I hesitated to bring this to you, as I wasn't in a hurry to cause painful memories for you, but I feel that this horse needs someone to give her more special attention than I can give. I decided you would probably be the best to decide who should be her new master. She's a fine war horse, with excellent training and years of good use yet in her if we can get out of this mood. I believe the one on one attention of a new owner would do just that.

Horsemaster Dennet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not just her two legged friends who miss Cassandra.


	57. Old Ways

Commander Cullen,

I regret to inform you that yesterday I had to discipline one of your templars. He was being extremely inappropriate with one of our young, female mages, making her highly uncomfortable to the point where she reported it to me. I spoke with the templar. He seemed unrepentant. He is an older gentleman, clearly set in the old ways of The Order when templars felt they had certain rights to a mage's body and obedience. I gave him a severe warning and instructed him to go complete his shift in one of the primarily male classrooms. I hope that you will take appropriate action to discipline this man, and that he will be reassigned to another post, far from our young women.

Professor Cherin

 

Professor,  
Rest assured, I am looking into this issue immediately. The individual will be dealt with accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some templars still think they can be the ass holes they used to be. Wonder what Cullen is going to do to the guy. It probably won't be pretty.


	58. More Responsibility

Guardswoman Jones,

When you finish your duty shift please report to my office. I am planning a trip to Kinloch Hold in a few days time. They have gathered some fresh templar recruits there. I, and three of my best, will go to meet them and kick off their training. This absence will leave you in charge of the soldiers and Templars of Skyhold.

I will probably be leaving at least Ser Darrish with them to continue their instruction, so you and I will have to fill his duty shifts somehow. We'll discuss it more deeply in person.

Commander Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jones will get shit done. Don't worry, Cullen.


	59. Unsupervised

To the Commander of the Templars at Skyhold,

As you may be aware, the village of Lothering was destroyed during the Blight. What you may not know is that some of the farmers have returned and we have been making an effort to restore our beloved home. We have also attempted to build ourselves a small college of magi. Several of the children have recently come in to their powers, and one or two mages from Kinloch Hold have returned home since the tear in the sky was mended. I am sorry to report that we are having some issues. We have no templars, and none of our mages are experienced enough with this new style of magical training.

We have already had one catastrophe when a youth went unsupervised into the Fade and encountered a demon. It was a lesser demon, thank The Maker, and our men were able to kill it, but of course, the child was lost as well.

We ask for Skyhold's aid. Perhaps you could spare a templar or two? An older, experienced mage to teach us? Please reply as soon as possible.

Tara Lester,  
Lothering College of Magi

 

Cullen,  
This issue may be the first we have heard of, but it will not be the last. Upon receipt of your letter expressing concern regarding a recent missive from Lothering, I sent some of my own templars to the area. They will attempt to dissuade these people from forming their own college and encourage them to send their children to one of the established towers.

Some ruling must be made in regard to the formation of these colleges. While freedom for mages has lead to a great deal of wonderful changes in our land, complete freedom from all supervision is dangerous and should be avoided. I will draft a ruling and I trust that Skyhold, as one of the most prosperous holdings, and home of the first mage college in Fereldan, will support it.

Divine Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think she's right, as long as we don't go back to the way things were. Magic can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing.


	60. Sins of The Past

Myfanwy,

A small group of Dalish has arrived in new Elvhenan recently asking for admittance. As you are no doubt aware, Astlyr has been allowing those who seek to join our community the opportunity. This group is apparently all that remains of a clan which fell on some very hard times which thinned their clan consierably. The reduced numbers protected them from being recruited by Elgar'nan, but left them unable to continue to thrive.

The reason I am writing to you on this subject is that, when these elves arrived, one of the few remaining elders burst into tears at the sight of me. It took some time for me to understand that she found me to look a great deal like 'my father'. By this, of course, she clearly meant Daveth's father. Your father. I believe we have in our midst what remains of the clan your parents fled in order to worship as they pleased (however misguidedly).

I apologize, but I felt compelled to inform them that you yet live, and that I am not the little boy they might remember. They have asked to see you. I told them I would ask.

-Fen

Fen'Harel,

I have no desire to meet these people. I am sorry if they troubled you.

-Myfanwy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm... Myfanwy doesn't want anything to do with these people, and I might not blame her. Poor Fen having do deal with the situation. That must have been alarming.


	61. Lovelorn

My Girl,

I feel it my duty as your dearest and handsomest friend to inform you that since you set out on your latest mission, your darling beau has been what I can only refer to as 'pining'. I tried to play a game of chess with him the other day and he spent the majority of our time staring out into space.

Jones reports that he has been unfocused and “despondent” (her words, not mine). We both suspect that, miracle of miracles, our hardened warrior and general is missing his beloved and behorned lady. The only solution may be for you to return soon. I recommended he write you a letter stating his feelings, which only caused him to blush and deny everything. Ah, my girl, you should have seen the shade crimson he turned! Delightful.

It is a very good thing indeed that young Cole is out with you, or I fear he should never leave poor Cullen's side, and the man's every longing would be broadcast for all Skyhold to hear.

Please hurry back, My Girl, before our entire military falls apart due to neglect. Or write him a steamy letter. One of those two things. I recommend returning hastily and taking your man into your mighty arms.

Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now picture Astlyr receiving this letter and simultaneously feeling bad and laughing her ass off. Someone requested a love letter from Cullen to Astlyr, but let's be honest, the poor boy can hardly scrape two romantic words together half the time, even if they have been dating for a while. And Astlyr... well, a romantic letter from her isn't terribly likely to happen either.
> 
> Not saying we won't see a Cullen love letter in the future, but I am saying I shall really have to be in the right frame of mind to write it with the correct tone, voice, and level of embarrassing ineptitude that would be involved.
> 
> ~ Ok, I have not been posting as many of these lately. I apologize. I have been stepping away from my fanfiction to focus a bit on my original work. I have a book that has been languishing, waiting for me to edit it, for over a year. Plus I am working on another series of short stories: https://www.goodreads.com/story/show/414242-the-guild-of-heroes
> 
> Does this mean I am done with Astlyr and her Thedas? Probably not. What it does mean is that you'll hear a bit less from them for a while. I'll probably start writing about them again about the time that everyone else has moved on and has no more interest in reading them. Most of my friends are already there. Haha
> 
> If you like my writing and style and you wanna help me out, I am still seeking Beta readers for my current book! Give me a shout if you are interested!


	62. My Flower

Encrypted letter

My Flower,

Though I am but half a day's ride below you in the valley, I think of you often and it feels as though you are in heaven and I trapped below on earth. I imagine you looking down upon my lowly visage with your golden eyes, seeking me amongst the rocks and stones.

I miss your voice, gentle beauty, as the world misses the call of the songbird after a long winter. Each gentle note of your words brings life to me anew, as the spring. How I long to steal into a quiet recess and listen to your every musing. Your brilliant thoughts falling from your perfect lips. I will run my fingers through your hair as soft as eider down, and tell you again and again how I have missed you, my golden princess.

Your every grace is my inspiration. I see you in the graceful flow of the river, the twining of the swallows over head, the elegant waves of the wind over the long grass. I miss the sweet taste of your kiss as a man who has been lost in the dessert. I long for the touch of your hand on mine, and to twine my fingers in yours, though my calloused hands are unworthy of your smooth, perfect skin.

I will be returning to Skyhold in a few days time to bestow a kiss upon your dainty hand and look into your eyes once more. I count the seconds until we are together again, My Flower. In the meantime, rest well, and think on your lowly love toiling below to become worthy of you.

-Thom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall knows how it is done. He should give Cullen pointers.
> 
> Keep up with my other writings and musings here: https://www.facebook.com/Emily-Luebke-Author-283743888311991/timeline/?ref=bookmarks


	63. Summer Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colored version of 'Summer Day' with sweet Cole and Astlyr hanging out sometime after the events of 'Old Gods'. I even remembered to put the blond strands into Astlyr's hair <3  
> Read 'The New Ways of Old Gods' here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2760032/chapters/6188459


	64. Crow Fallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random pic on an older character 'Crow Fallow" who appeared briefly in "The New Ways of Old Gods". He might get a story or two of his own some day. Here he is on the day he got his left arm severed at the elbow. Bonus metaphor crow in the BG. Granted, the crow looks more like a seagull because I didn't use any refs. Just nod and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy 'Letters from Thedas.' Not only will these act to fill in a few gaps, and pose still more questions ;) many of them are also teasers for stories I want to write some day. Including my version of Trespasser! If you see something that you desperately want to be a story, let me know!
> 
> If you find yourself enjoying these 'letters' give me a shout so I know to keep making them!


End file.
